


heebie-jeebies

by chenlesrose



Series: chenle and jeno being the cutest bfs [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, clingy jeno, everyone thinks chenle's crush on jeno is one sided, i love jenle ok, lmfao it aint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlesrose/pseuds/chenlesrose
Summary: turns out chenle's one sided crush on jeno wasn't that one sided





	heebie-jeebies

**Author's Note:**

> omg yes hi i love jenle jenle nation rise anyways this is for nora bc i lov her

Chenle’s classmates had always heard him ramble about his so called “boyfriend”. They’d listen to him go on and on about this boy who they had never met. Chenle had never mentioned his name nor had he ever introduced them to him which was weird for the normally oversharing boy. At first, they thought he would tell them after a week; but it had been a good few months since then.

“What if he’s making it up?” All of his friends were sat their lunch table, the blond haired boy still being in line to buy his lunch. “Ah... I don’t know…” Jisung started, “why would he lie about something like that?”, the others shrugged. “But, don’t you think we would’ve met him by now? It’s been a good, what? Six months?” Their conversation was cut short as Chenle plopped down next to Jaemin, tray in his hands.

“So, Lele, how’s your boyfriend?” Chenle’s eyes lit up, cheeks already tinting red at the mention of his significant other. “He’s doing good! He’s pretty busy at the moment.” was all he said as he munched on his chips, turning to Renjun that was right across from him and starting a conversation. His boyfriend wasn’t brought up for the rest of lunch.

The day went on, and Jisung and Jaemin still questioned the existence of Chenle’s boyfriend. “Do you think he goes to our school?” “Nah... we would have met him by now, right?” “What if he’s way older...” “I don’t think Chenle would be that stupid, Jisung.” “Yeah but...” “Have a little faith in him, would you?”

Jisung didn’t know why he was so bothered, maybe it was because he always told Chenle everything, yet Chenle being as loud as he is, didn’t share that much. He started into nothing as he trudged down the hallways, making his way to his next class which was a floor above, where the older grade classes were. Totally zoned out, he didn’t even notice Jeno right in front of him, waving in his face. “Oh, Jeno!”

Chenle had had a crush on Jeno for a _while_.He wasn’t exactly subtle about it either. The way he would go on for hours and hours about him, his friends honestly thought he was in love. Pretty much the whole school knew about the younger one’s crush, and once Chenle stopped talking about the older one, they just assumed it was one sided.

_“Jisunggggggg….” The two boys were in Jisung’s room, it was summer time and while Jisung had flopped down onto his bed half asleep, Chenle was peeking out the window. Jisung hummed in response, hearing his best friend sigh. “Jeno. He’s really cute.” He murmured, eyes fixed outside. “Huh?!” Jisung was fully awake now, sitting up as he looked at Chenle who’s cheeks were tinted red. Chenle faced towards him, shy. “I mean… Jisung, have you seen him? He’s so good looking and, and, he’s so nice!” he exclaimed, the biggest smile on his face. “The other day he helped me study in the library, and Jisung, his eyes are so pretty!” Jisung just nodded and Chenle just took that as a sign to continue. “Jisung, he gives me the heebie jeebies!” “The heebie jeebies? He gives you the creeps?” “He’s just too perfect!”_

His friends never questioned why he had abruptly stopped talking about the other, and just thought Chenle had shot his shot and thought that he had been turned down. It was weird that their friend wasn’t sad, it took them time to even notice that he had slowly stopped rambling about Jeno.

Jisung and Jeno briefly talked, both of them were on their way to class. Jisung didn’t think much of it when Jeno told him that he had a boyfriend, his infamous eye smile making an appearance. Jisung just slapped his back gently congratulating him. “You should introduce me to him one day!” Jisung smiled, and Jeno nodded, a confused look on his face.

In class, the tall boy was sprawled out on his desk, eyes droopy as he watched the clock. He then focused on Chenle, who was for once, silently working, looking up at the board every so often and taking notes. Who could be his boyfriend? Mark? Nah, too brother like. Renjun? They were both Chinese plus Renjun never really said anything about Chenle’s unknown boyfriend. Or maybe was it Lucas? The giant had taken a liking towards Chenle, always engulfing him in hugs in the hallway.

Jisung’s train of thought was abruptly interrupted by the sounds of the chairs scraping against the floor, of teens dashing out the room. He slowly got up, leaning against his desk as he waited for his best friend to gather his things.  
Chenle seemed to be in a good mood, humming who knows what song as he packed his stuff. The classroom was almost empty, when a head poked into the room. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why Jeno Lee was here and could see that confusion was spread onto the face of his other classmates too - except on Chenle’s.

“Jeno!” Chenle grinned, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he jumped towards Jeno, the other catching him and wrapping his arms around him. “Huh?” Jisung could not process anything. Chenle turned to Jisung, a big smile on his face. “Jisung, this is Jeno, whom you already know, he’s my boyfriend!” he lifted up their intertwined hands, swinging them around.

Jisung felt as if his eyes were about to pop out. “And... you never told us?” His mind went back to when he had met Jeno earlier that day, how oblivious he had been. He observed the couple, his mouth shaped in an o. He saw how Jeno looked down at Chenle with loving eyes, not letting go of his hand. “Wait… I didn’t?” Chenle cocked his head, furrowing his eyebrows. “Oh... maybe I didn’t...” he giggled, shrugging. “Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow Jisung!” And with that, the two disappeared into the hallway, leaving the youngest speechless.  
He had to see Jaemin and Renjun _immediately._

From the point of view of literally anyone else in the library, Jisung looked like a mad man, panting as he made his way over to his two friends. Stopping in front of their table, he bent forward, still catching his breath. After a minute, he stood up straight a serious look on his face. “You guys will never believe what I just witnessed.”

…

“Jisung you can’t just barge into the library and claim that Jeno and Chenle are dating!”

“I swear! Chenle even introduced Jeno to me as his boyfriend!” He protested, irritated when the other two just laughed it off. “Pretty sure you were just dreami- ” Jaemin stopped in his tracks, mouth open wide as he looked into a cafe window. Inside, sitting there, at the window seat, were Chenle and Jeno.

Chenle seemed to be talking fast with excited eyes, probably talking about his day as Jeno fondly stared at him, nodding every so often. “Oh my god.” was all Jaemin could say, and as Jisung laid his eyes on where Jaemin was looking, he jumped up. “See! Renjun look! I knew I wasn’t crazy.” Renjun just told the other to shut up, dragging them both to a bench nearby and sitting down. “We are now spies.”

The trio stared at the couple, all silent. They watched as Jeno made Chenle laugh, probably with some lame joke, and how the two left the cafe, hand in hand. They were surprised to see that Jeno Lee, who never did skinship with anyone, ever, was busy clinging onto Chenle and making him promise to cuddle him once they got home. He had his arms around Chenle’s shoulders as they walked, Chenle playing with Jeno’s other hand as he rambled about probably nonsense. They watched as the couple walked off down the street, into the busy crowd as they probably headed home.  
All three of them leaned against the back of the bench, not knowing what to say.  
“Well, let’s go get that pizza I guess?”


End file.
